The Duty That Must Be Done
by dattebayo4321
Summary: Four years has passed in the Naru-verse. Naruto's missing, Sasuke killed Orochimaru...and Sakura is part of ANBU. And the unlucky part for her is...She and her squad get captured by none other than Team Hebi. Please skip to Chapter two when posted.
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY.

YEAH.

....

NOT.

LOL.

I don't own anything, except the plot and the OC's. Crossover. crossover. crossover. Amu, utau, and rima are with hebi.

* * *

She watched as he left. Her face, covered with tears, was hiding her emerald eyes. Her pastel pink colored hair she had hid her "big" forehead. Everything changed as the world before her vanished.

**3 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As she saw_ him, _her eyes widened. Hinata watched her, them being the two of the 4 anbu sent on the misson, the other two, Tenten and Ino, came towards them. All of them stared...

And stared....

....

And stared.

The 4 girls realized that they were paralyzed. Some people, of whom they didn't see, did that to them. They were now engulfed in darkness.

**Later....**

Each of them awoken at the same time.

"Blossom, where are we?" The one with a panda as her mask.

'Blossom', or the girl with the cherry blossom background and a petal in front, replied, " How should know, dear, dear, 'Panda-chan', or Tennie?"

Tenten said, "Sakura!"

Sakura told, "Fine then, code names...."

"That is a good Q. Panda, Lily, can you use byakugan?"one with a dark mask asked.

'Lily' said, "No, I don't shadow-chan."

Wonder why they were sent? Well.....

Ever since the exams, the 4 became close. Ino became friends again with Sakura, who was in Naruto's team, who Hinata likes, and Hinata is Neji's relative, and Tenten was his teammate.

**Hinata's story.**

They were always together when they had a chance, other than training, that is.

When Naruto left, their "gentle" sister, or Hinata, felt sorrow, yet power. She swore that she will get stronger, and she did. She would spar 'till she was tired. She became happy with the girls, they comforted past the anbu test.

**Tenten's story**

Tenten was sad as she saw her teammates complete the mission......

Without her. "Don't worry Tenten-san, there is always next time!" and that made her feel worse. Every day, she ignored her team, and sparred on her own. The sisters watched her, and Tenten let her emotions out. They comforted her, and now she feels comfortable. She past the anbu test.

**Ino's story  
**

After the preliminaries, Ino realized that her friend's love was true. So she started liking her teammate, the pineapple head. Though, he liked someone else, a.k.a. Sabaku no Temari. She didn't know anything about love, she never had a serious one...The girls gave her advice. She passed the anbu test.

**Sakura's story**

She was heartbroken as Sasuke left.

_"what are you doing out here at night? Taking a stroll?" Sasuke asked._

_"In order to leave the village, you have to take this road," Sakura replied._

_"Go home and sleep," Sasuke commanded her._

_After a few steps, Sakura asked, "Why?"_

_"Why won't you say anything to me?" She asked something again.  
_

_"Why do you shut everyone out?" and again. How persistent.  
_

_"Why do I have to tell you?" Sasuke finally asked her. "I'm telling that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time."  
_

_"You always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun. Do you remember?" The tears came like waterfalls. "When we were genin, the day we first became a three man cell, we were here alone at this very were angry at me, weren't you?" Sakura remembers a flashback when they first became a team. _

_"I don't remember," Sasuke replied to her. _

_"That's right, it was a long time ago," Sakura told him. "But it started on that day. You and I, and Naruto and Kaka-sensei, the four of us did alot of missions together. It was difficult and it was awful, but, even so, it was fun!" She continued._

_"I know what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one...Neither you nor me..." Sakura trailed off._

_ "I know that." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at Sasuke with surprise._

_ "I am different from you guys. I follow a different path from you guys. The four of us together... It's true that I have thought of that as a possible path. Despite being the four of us together, my heart has chosen revenge. I live for that purpose. I can't be like you or Naruto."_

_"Aren't you going to be lonely all by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful! I know that really well, so much that it hurts! I have family and friends. But, if you leave, for me...to me, it's the same thing as being alone!" Sakura yelled. _

_"From this on, there will be new paths." Sasuke replied her.  
_

_"__I... I love you with all my heart!... If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets... because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear!... I would do anything for you! so... Please just stay with me!_" _Young Sakura said, tears pouring out of her jade green eyes. _

_"I will even help you in your revenge! There must be Something i can do! That's why, just please stay with me!" She pleaded. _

_"And if that's not possible, please take me with you!" Sakura told him.  
_

_"After all this, You're still annoying," Sasuke replied to her, smirking.  
_

_"Sasuke-kun! Don't leave! I-if you do, then I'll scream!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke was touched at the affection, but Sakura didn't notice.  
_

_ He disappeared, but reappeared right behind the girl and said, "Thank you," After making her pass out._

She hated that flashback. No one felt her pain when her brother figure, Naruto, left. A goofball, yes, but very trustworthy. For the first few days, she cried with tears....

And then her clan's powers awoken in her. She felt it, and she saw it, her eyes flashed red. She told her mentor/hokage, and she replied, "Sorry, Sakura, I didn't want to tell you."

"Long ago, your clan was like the uchiha and Hyuuga clan. It was very powerful. The powers were for interrogating. They could see the dead, and summon they were able to go to the universal kingdom. There was one rumor that one Haruno could become a princess. The Haruno princess would be able to summon the queen, her name unknown. She could control all elements. And, there would be some from other clans, the Hyuga, the Soraniho (IDK, its Tenten's) , the Yamanaka, the Hinamori, The Tsukiyomi, and the Mashiro clans all have princesses too. The clan searched for it, and eventually, no one was. And Sakura...."

"Yes?"

"I am your grandma. You can become the hokage. You know how the office works, and you would be fit."

She nodded. "Sakura, have you ever felt a warm feeling in your heart, other than feelings?"

"Yes."

"No way....you are the princess." Sakura was surprised. She nodded, and ran to tell her friends. They too, couldn't believe it. "Wait we feel the same too! That means....we are all princesses....?" A few days after that, she passed the anbu test.

**Back. To. the right-now world-**

"We should sleep," Lily said. The others nodded, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Next morning**

A girl with red hair came to where the girls were. She adjusted her glasses, and studied them.

"Karin!" A voice called. "Coming, Jugo! Just checking if these girls are alive." Karin replied.

Sakura woke before Karin left. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Karin, please wake up your friends to eat please." Karin said.

"Mine is Sakura, its a pleasure to meet you," Sakura replied, smiling at Karin. Karin smiled back.

As soon as Karin left the room, she heard yelling. "INO! INO AWAKE ALREADY, HAG!"

"Grrrr....Sakura.........FOREHEAD!" Ino replied. 'Ah, so that girl is Ino,' Karin thought.

The girls came out and walked to Karin. "Hi Karin!" Sakura said.

"Hi," she replied.

"This is Ino, Hinata, and Tenten," Sakura pointed. "Nice to meet you," Karin, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten said simultaneously.

The 4 followed Karin, and into the kitchen. "Thats Amu Hinamori," she pointed to a 12 year old girl with honey colored eyes and pink hair, "utau tsukiyomi," a pig-tailed blond haired girl, "and rima mashiro." Karin pointed to a girl with long hair. The three smiled. "Awesomenessry to meet 'cha!" they all said. "These three have a "chara", they say,"

"A chara?" Ino asked. "Yeah, its born from an egg."

"Like this?" The ninjas got out an egg, from each, that is, well except "blossom", who had three.. One of Sakura's was with fans and parasols, and something popped out. "Hello, I'm Okuni." (search name.) The other was with Moons and another one popped out, "I'm Kuesu." (search name) and the last one had cats and popped out saying, "I'm Himari."(search all the names)

Ino's was with water drops and said, "I'm Shizuku."

Hinata had ribbons on hers and it said, "I'm Rinko!"

Tenten had teacups and it said, " I'm Lizlet!"

"Woah! nice!" The three said. Then, Jugo and Suigetsu came out. With....Sasuke. Sakura's head started to hurt, so did all the other girls except Karin. The people in the room were transported to....The universal kingdom.

"Just like Tsunade-shishou said." Sakura said. "Hello...." a gentle voice said. Out came....the queen.

* * *

How was it? Please read and review, I'm trying to make this hilarious and serious.

Have a great day!


	2. Prologue: A Restart

**Hmm...I plan on re-writing the entire story. Yeah, I just read the entire chapter...**

**It sucked.**

**Okay, so...**

**Here is the new and Improved -well, sort of...- prologue of "The Eternal Universal Princess Group", which is now to be called "The Duty That Must Be Done".**

**Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, SuiKa, Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko**

_**Disclaimer: In No Way do I own Shugo Chara! or Naruto.**_

* * *

_"What are you doing out here at night? Taking a stroll?" he asked her._

_"...In order to leave the village, you have to take this road." The girl, known as Sakura replied._

_"Go home and sleep." Sasuke, the boy commanded. But she payed no attention to what he said. "Why?" she asked, taking a few steps towards him. "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out?" At this point, Sakura was starting to cry._

_His words were spat out. "Why do I have to tell you? I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time." She smiled sadly._

_"You always act like you hate me Sasuke-kun, but, do you remember? Do you remember when we first became Genin, when we first became a three-man squad? We were here alone at this very spot, and you were angry with me, weren't you?" She questioned, looking at him._

_"No, I don't remember." Sasuke replied._

_"Yes, it was a long time ago...But still! It all started on that day! You and me, Naruto and Kaka-sensei, we went on a bunch of missions together! And they were awful and difficult, yet it was so much fun!" She told him._

_Sakura took a deep breath. "I know what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one...neither you or me..."She trailed off._

_"I am different from you guys. I follow a different path from you guys. The four of us together... It's true that I have thought of that as a possible path. Despite being the four of us together, my heart has chosen revenge. I live for that purpose. I can't be like you or Naruto."_

_"Aren't you going to be lonely all by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful! I know that really well, so much that it hurts! I have family and friends. But, if you leave, for me...to me, it's the same thing as being alone!" Sakura yelled._

_"From this on, there will be new paths." Sasuke told her._

_"I... I love you with all my heart!... If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets... because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear!... I would do anything for you! so... Please just stay with me!" Sakura said, tears pouring out of her jade green eyes._

_"I will even help you in your revenge! There must be Something I can do! That's why, just please stay with me! And if that's not possible, please take me with you!" Sakura told him._

_"After all this, You're still annoying," Sasuke replied to her, smirking._

_"Sasuke-kun! Don't leave! I-if you do, then I'll scream!" Sakura exclaimed. A flash of affection came and passed in Sasuke's eyes. He disappeared from her sight, but before doing that, he went right behind the girl and muttered, "Thank you."_

This was her past, and now it was to be locked forever. Sakura Haruno has definitely changed.

Now ANBU with friends Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and TenTen Heiki, the four have become one of the elite ANBU squads in Konoha.

However...Deep within the four girls' family...

There lies a secret that is going to be revealed.

* * *

**And...**

**CUT! So...how was the prologue? Eh? I will be remaking Ino's, Hinata's, and TenTen's backround later. But for now, it is Sakura's to start off the story! Hehehe...**

**Every 5 chapters or so -if I do want to continue the story- I will be putting up an Omake for you guys. Or, gals. Or WHATEVER! xD**

**Please Review~! Sorry if it is short, but please remind yourself; this was a prologue. I am going to write the next chapter right away! :D**

**LOSARAD**

**Dattebayo4321**


	3. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**And the next chapter is here! Yay! -Does the happy Dance-  
Okay, so...  
****let's get this on! Oh yeah, to let you know, Hinata does NOT stutter in this story. It gets annoying to put, "R-Really...?" .,  
**_Flashbacks  
_"Talking", 'Thoughts'

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

"You." She spat out, going in front of one of her best friends. Ino Yamanaka, Vice Captain of the ANBU squad, and the interrogator specialist. Also known as Dove. She intensified her gaze at him, as did the other two girls, Hinata Hyuuga and TenTen Heiki. "What the hell do you want?"

He stayed quiet.

Hinata Hyuuga, Defensive and Tracking Specialist. Hinata is known as Rabbit. She used her byakugan to see if any other enemies were nearby. There were, 3 others to be exact. "Dove, three other enemies. They are at the 2 o'clock position, 6 o'clock position, and the 9 o'clock position, all ready to attack if needed."

"Hmmph. That is very nice then, Rabbit." TenTen said. She is known as Dragon, and she is the offensive specialist of the squad. She took out her poisoned senbon out. "We should get this show on the road."

"Maybe you are right, Dragon. Still, Why are you staying quiet sir? Do you not know how to talk?" Sakura Haruno, known as Tiger. She is Captain of the squad, and head medic. "Answer, Uchiha Sasuke." Said person's eyes darkened at her. "Where is it?"

"Where is what? The word 'it' applies to many things, you know." Dragon told him, being cocky. "Where. Is. The. Scroll. You Promised." He growled out.

"What Scroll? We don't have a scroll." Rabbit replied, feigning innocence. She immediately dodged a hand that was about to choke her. Rabbit did a flip and landed next to Tiger, who smiled at her. Well, Rabbit could tell that she was smiling even though her mask was on.

For some reason, however, all 4 of the girls' vision began to get hazy. Rabbit looked down at her footing. Of course! A trap! She mentally cursed at herself before she, TenTen, and Ino fell unconscious. "What the hell...did...you do...Uchiha..?" Tiger asked him. "Hn. We may talk about this..." His voice had died down in Tiger's mind.

* * *

_FlashBack_

_"Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Hinata...I need to tell you something." Tsunade started. The Godaime stood up and started to look at the girl one by one. All of them had a sense of pride and pain on their face. Tsunade was proud of them, but often, she worried for them._

_"Yes, Shishou?" Sakura asked. 'Oh Sakura...if only you had known about your clan sooner...maybe you would have realized that TenTen is your cousin and your mother is not the only family you have left...'_

_"It's about...all of your clans."_

_"Then I think that me and Saki shouldn't be here. We aren't from a clan." TenTen told the Godaime. But the Godaime replied, "You really ARE from a clan, both of you. Actually...you two are cousins." All of the girls gasped. "But how? I was an orphan from-" TenTen was cut off._

_"Yes, you may have been an orphan, but your blood is from the Heiki clan, which is also connected to the Haruno Clan. The reason why I needed to tell you about your clans is because...you four have been chosen to be the priestesses to resurrect the queen."_

_"The queen?" Hinata asked._

_"The one who shall grant you access to the elements, and she shall be training you four to prepare for the evil."_

_"Evil?" Now it was Sakura's turn to ask._

_"Yes. But unfortunately, I cannot tell you."_

* * *

_By now, it has been 3 days since Tsunade told them. The four girls had been studying on the ancient scrolls that were found under the Hospital. The ancient scrolls held a lot of information: for instance, it had who was the queen, when the first selected group of priestesses were alive, and much more. Each of the girls had a scroll that had information on their past relative._

_TenTen had the scroll from the past Heiki priestess. Her name was Tianxiang Heiki. Apparently, she was a ninja, who was on a team with Rock Ling and Nobu Hyuuga. What the...? It was like her team! Tianxiang was, unfortunately, seperated from Nobu Hyuuga, who were lovers since age 16. When Tianxiang came back to the village, Nobu did not remember her at all, and was dating a girl named Ari. In agony and anger, Tianxiang sliced Ari's head off and hung it in the Hyuuga district before killing Nobu and then commiting suicide._

_At the same time as TenTen, Hinata was reading the scroll about the past Hyuuga priestess. Her name was Hikari Hyuuga. She was a ninja, and on a team with Ken Inuzuka and Shu Aburame. Hikari was nearly disowned as the heir to the clan, but proved herself worthy. She loved the jinchuriki, named Natsu Uzumaki, who was looked down upon. When they had finally decided to get married when they turn of legal age, Hikari had to leave along with the other priestesses. As she came back to the village, she had found out that the kyuubi was extracted from Natsu and he died. Hikari, full of rage and sadness, had killed many of the citizens before being set on fire to die._

_Ino was reading the Yamanaka's priestess, Irisa Yamanaka. She was placed on a team with Shikute Nara and Chiriko Akimichi. She spent a lot of her time in the flowershop, hanging out with the Haruno priestess, and spending time with her lover Shikute. Irisa had to go with the other priestesses, and when she came back to the villiage, Shikute was gone. Apparently, he had left the village a month after Irisa left to go searching for her. Irisa was then determined to find him, and had traveled around the world, searching for him. She had finally found him two years later, but he was to be executed for a crime he was blamed for. Irisa told the executor that if he were to die, she would want to die as well. Loving him was somehow treaseon, but the two were able to be together in the limited time they had._

_Sakura had been reading the scroll of her ancestor. The Haruno Priestess, Sayori Haruno, was a ninja, placed on a team with jinchuriki Natsu Uzumaki and Shigeru Uchiha. She had been ignored by her teacher, "Kei-sensei", throughout most of the time that the squad was still together. One night, however, Uchiha had left the village to seek power, and since then, Sayori had been trainingto become stronger. By age 15, she had learned much from another sensei, and the faithful encounter that Shigeru and Sayori shared was shattered, because Shigeru had fallen struck badly by a mysterious figure. The figure had then disappeared, and Sayori had ran to Shigeru's side. He had told her to live on for him, but she replied that she couldn't do that. Shigeru's last words before death were for her, telling her that he loved her. Sayori wanted to die with him, as long as they stay together, but knew she couldn't commit suicide, because that would be against his wishes. So instead, there she stayed in the hidden area, never to be found again. _

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

TenTen jerked up from the floor. She scanned the room she was in, and found the other three girls. The other three were still unconscious. '...When was the last time we ever looked so peaceful?' TenTen thought. She checked if she or her other team members had any of their equipment. 'Damn. No equipment...what the? An egg?' She thought, observing the egg that had been next to her head. There was some talking outside, so she overheard. "Oi, Sasuke, what are we going to do once we get the scroll from these Konoha Nin?" A male voive asked Sasuke.

"Kill them. I have no use for them." TenTen's eyes widened. "Are you sure? I mean, if we threaten them, they could wowrk for us."

"Hn. As long as we reach our goal."

TenTen knew what she had to do immediately: Wake up the others and get the hell out of here before the enemies find out that they escaped. but then again, they also need their equipment. Their was a knock at the door. "Hello. Umm, these are yours and your friends, right?" A feminine voice asked. Out came a girl who looked to be about 12 with pink hair like Sakura's hair. She also had honey-colored eyes, and had all of their equipment. "Who...are you?" TenTen asked slowly.

"Amu Hinamori. I'm looking for the scroll so the priestesses can summon the queen."

"Wait, priestesses...?" TenTen asked cautiously. She didn't want Amu to become suspicious. In the back, Ino stirred in her sleep, mildly alarming TenTen.

Amu, not knowing that Tenten already knew this, explained who the priestesses were. "It says here that the priestesses had been seperated in a group of four and group of three. We just need to find the last four members." Little did she know that the last four members were right in front of her.

"We?"

"Yes. See, I'm traveling with Suigetsu and his group because he's my cousin, and my friends also came along because they too, are priestesses. Suigetsu's group had said that they would help us."

Now, Sakura started to groan as she got up. "Tennie...what the hell happened...?" Amu gasped at her. "Eh? Who are you?" Sakura asked her. "Amu Hinamori. You were the girl in the picture that Uchiha-san has!"

Sakura replied, "Oh, is that so...who would have thought..." Something felt round near Sakura's calves. She looked down to see...an egg? "You have an egg too Saki?" TenTen asked. Sakura nodded vaguely to her.

"Lemme see..." Amu said to the two teens. They showed her their eggs. " You are chara-bearers."

"Chara...Bearers...?" Sakura and TenTen said slowly. Amu nodded. "I'll explain more later. For now, here is your equipment. I'll Get Rima and Utau in here."

* * *

**Yes! Finished chapter! Sorry if it seems a bit too rushed...**  
**Ehehehe... Amu makes her appearance~! Yay! **

**Okay. I don't Own Naruto or Shugo Chara! in any way. This is just a fanfiction. Please Try to review. Flames, constructive critism, and happy reviews are valued and welcomed.**

**LOSARAD**

**Dattebayo4321**


End file.
